


In sintesi

by 365feelings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Single Parent AU, age gap, single parent!nico
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365feelings/pseuds/365feelings
Summary: 1. La storia di come Nico Di Angelo è diventato un genitore single a soli 25 anniIl primo pensiero, dopo averla sentita parlare, èThalia deve essere davvero disperata per rivolgersi a me.Il secondo:Non ci penso proprio.





	In sintesi

Sono le sette del mattino quando Nico scopre che alla porta del suo appartamento c’è Thalia Grace. Non vede sua cugina da anni, ma la riconosce immediatamente. Ha gli stessi colori del padre e Nico non dimenticherà mai gli occhi di Theodore, incrociati per la prima volta al funerale di sua madre.  
Nonostante non abbia alle spalle più di quattro ore di sonno, l’istinto lo mette immediatamente in guardia da quella visita. Thalia Grace porta guai come un tornado porta danni. Non fa in tempo a chiederle con sospetto che cosa ci faccia lì, che la ragazza glielo spiega e non smette neanche per un secondo di guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli chiede di diventare il tutore di suo fratello.  
Il primo pensiero, dopo averla sentita parlare, è _Thalia deve essere davvero disperata per rivolgersi a me_. Il secondo: _Non ci penso proprio_.  
La tentazione di chiudere la porta e tornarsene a dormire, che magari, magari è tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, è forte, ma lo sguardo elettrico che incatena il suo è dolorosamente reale.  
Ci sono una miriade di motivi a sostegno del rifiuto secco che intende darle. _No, ho solo venticinque anni e i miei problemi a cui badare. No, non sono affari miei. No, non siamo mai stati una famiglia ed è ridicolo pensare che le cose siano diverse. No, è da pazzi e probabilmente non è legale. No, non sono la persona adatta, non so cosa farci con i bambini. No, sono troppo giovane e inesperto e immaturo._  
Nico è quasi certo che anche una testa calda come Thalia, sbollita la rabbia, sia in grado di capire che ciò che chiede è troppo, oltre ad essere assurdo. Anche se fossero davvero legati sarebbe troppo e loro sono due estranei. Sicuramente c’è una soluzione migliore, un altro parente a cui rivolgersi, un padrino o una madrina magari.  
Il primo pensiero, però, gli rimane incastrato nella testa sempre meno assonnata, come una scheggia. Thalia Grace è tante cose (arrogante, impulsiva, ostinata, una mina vagante) e, pur non conoscendola bene, disperata non è l’aggettivo con cui la descriverebbe. Anche adesso, dritta davanti a lui con tutti i suoi piercing e il fratello per mano, Nico vede orgoglio e determinazione. Ma Thalia, ricorda, ha sedici o diciassette anni. È una ragazzina ed è orfana, la madre è morta in un incidente e il padre non è un’opzione. Jason è tutto il suo mondo, ma per crescere un bambino ci servono mezzi e risorse che lei, un’adolescente, non ha.  
La scheggia va in profondità, gli fa notare con quanta forza stia stringendo la mano del bambino, gli ricorda di un’altra sorella e di un altro fratello. Bianca non era molto più grande di Thalia quando lo aveva salutato prima di partire per il college. All’epoca non aveva capito perché sua sorella lo stava lasciando in una casa che detestava per andare a studiare dall’altra parte del Paese.  
Per la prima volta da quando ha aperto la porta, Nico si concentra sul cugino. Ha otto, nove anni, forse dieci ed è la prima volta che lo incontra. Non sa niente di lui, nemmeno che aveva ereditato i capelli biondi di Beryl Grace. Ma gli occhi sono gli stessi del padre, blu e profondi. Ora però sono enormi, spalancati, terrorizzati, gli occhi di un bambino che sta perdendo la sua famiglia. La presa di Thalia deve fargli male, ma non si lamenta né cerca di divincolarsi.  
Se i Grace, o ciò che ne resta, sono sulla soglia di casa sua e non di qualsiasi altra persona c’è una ragione. Sua cugina è una testa calda, ma se ha scelto lui deve esserci un motivo. Deve aver pensato a tutti i parenti di cui è a conoscenza e deve essere giunta alla conclusione che Nico Di Angelo è la persona più affidabile a cui lasciare il fratello mentre cerca di farsi una vita. Meglio lui che il padre biologico e sua moglie, meglio lui che uno dei tanti zii che non si sono mai interessati a loro. Nico si chiede se anche Bianca abbia fatto un ragionamento simile: meglio lasciarlo con Aidan e la matrigna che da solo.  
– Allora? – chiede Thalia. Dal tono sembra spazientita, ma è solo spaventata.  
Nico ha ancora ben impressi nella mente tutti i motivi per cui dovrebbe rifiutare, ma alla fine annuisce e apre del tutto la porta.  
I Grace restano fermi sul pianerottolo ancora per qualche secondo, poi la ragazza lascia la presa. Entrambi voglio piangere, nessuno dei due lo fa.  
Mentre Jason entra nel suo appartamento e nella sua vita, Nico pensa a dove abbia messo il numero di Alecto, uno degli avvocati di suo padre.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Dopo anni a plottare una single parent au con genitore!Jason e figlio!Nico, sono stata fulminata dall'idea di capovolgere i ruoli perché in fondo è Nico ad avere il primato di anzianità (insieme ad Hazel).  
> \- La pronuncia di Zeus e quella di Theo un po’ si assimigliano e Theodore è pomposo al punto giusto. Peggy mi aveva suggerito il nome per un’altra storia e l’idea mi è piaciuta così tanto che la riciclo anche per questa.  
> Aidan al posto di Ade per lo stesso motivo.  
> \- La storia è stata scritta per la 27° Notte Bianca di Lande di Fandom, la si può quindi trovare anche [qui](http://www.landedifandom.net/notte-bianca-27/#comment-1524).


End file.
